Beautiful Creatures
by Beauty6
Summary: Amanda is a vampire who meets new friends that will take her on the wildest of journeys. Sorry I really suck at summaries but R&R Copyright- My friend Jainah can't upload this herself so I am uploading this up for her. Hope you read.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys and girls. This is a disclaimer.**

**I do not own this story. My friend Jainah does. Sadly she doesn't have an email so I am going to post it for her. Here we go!**

Amanda's POV

Amanda awoke and looked around the room with sleepy eyes. "Ugh...why."she said to herself. She flipped the covers off of herself and slipped of of bed into her pants and house shoes. She walked over to her calendar. "*sigh* finally! a full moon! It's been forever!" she said loudly with pure happiness in her voice and a smile on her face. After showering, eating, combing/brushing her chestnut, blue-tipped hair, and getting in her school uniform, she grabbed her backpack and went out the front door.

*Time Skip to her 3rd Period Class*

Amanda sat in the back of the classroom, even though there were plenty of seats free in the front. As she doodled on her notebook, Amanda began to sense something strange. She looked up for a few seconds to see the albino, a tall blonde, a Spainand, and a dude with curly blonde hair walk in the classroom. "That's what I am sensing," she thought as the tall blonde dude sat next to her. She went back to drawing on her notebook until her 3rd period bell rang and started class. She could hear the albino and the blonde talking and it was clear that they were German too. Amanda smiled and thought, "I wonder if we're the same...probably not..." Then she remembered that the track team tryouts were in 2 minutes. She looked up with wide eyes as the blonde glared at her. She put down her pencil and stood up and walked around desks to the door and ran out and flinted down the hallway to the gym/track field. Once there, she slipped into the locker room and changed.


	2. The Full Moon Disaster

**Disclaimer: My friend Jainah owns this. But she doesn't have an email so I'm posting it for her. Here we go!**

Amanda's POV

Amanda walked down the hallway to her 6th period class after tryouts with her acceptance form in her hands. She had a smile plastered on her face as she walked down the hall. Sixth period would start in 15 minutes but most kids came 20 minutes early, mainly because teachers let students out 30 minutes before the next class. She folded up the form, put it in her pocket, pulled out her phone and ear buds, and put them on and started playing the song, Anti the Infinite Holic by Luka and Rin from Vocaliod. She smirked.

*Time Skip to that night*

Amanda flipped up the head to her hood on her cloak as she entered the window of a house and getting the feeling that she was being followed. She landed silently on the floor starving. She looked around to find the room empty, but she saw a light coming from the room downstairs and went to investigate. When she entered the room she saw a little girl who looked about 10 years old chained up and clearly unconscious. Amanda rushed to the little girl and unchained her. Then the little girl woke up. Amanda smiled when the girl opened her eyes. The girl screamed and Amanda turned around to see a human packed with vampire hunting equipment, only half of what could hurt her. The guy tackled Amanda and stabbed her leg with a knife. She screamed in pain and she bit the man on the wrist and started to suck blood. The guy picked her up and violently threw her against the wall. Amanda looked up and held out her hand letting the bright yellow strings flood from her fingertips. The guy took her own strings and tied her up to the wall. Then he stabbed her in the chest with a steak and then left her for dead


	3. Saviors

**Disclaimer: Jainah owns this.**

The little girl pretended to limp until the man left and when he did she rushed to her dying savior. "A-Are you okay ma'am?" she asked. Amanda little girl with blood trickling from her mouth. "W-What's your name?" asked the little girl. "A-Amanda..." Amanda, cleaned and wrapped ha said weakly. "Allie," said the little girl as she started to untangle Amanda from her strings. Once she did, she half caught Amanda and leaned her against the wall. "I know where the medical supplies are; I'll be right back," Allie said and ran off. Amanda looked at her bleeding chest and wrapped her delicate fingers around the steak and slowly pulled it out; she winced in pain, but kept pulling. She almost screamed before she manage to get it out. Allie came back just as Amanda's wound began to bleed some more. Amanda's wound started to bleed some more. Allie knelt next to Amanda and cleaned and wrapped her chest and leg wounds. The she sat on her knees. Amanda smiled weakly at Allie, who smiled back. "Why did you come here?" asked Allie. "You don't look like you were expecting to see me." "Well... I needed to feed." Amanda started. "I saw you here and decided to help you since you looked hurt." Amanda completed honestly. Allie looked up to meet Amanda's eyes and Amanda saw that her eyes were faded of color. "Whoa... are you blind?" Amanda asked. "...yes...I am" Allie said. Allie got up and went to what looked like a door leading to something on a lower level of the house. "Where are you going?" Amanda asked. Allie said nothing. Allie turned her head to her savior as she opened the door. "To the basement" "...I've got to go get my sister." Then Allie disappeared into the darkness of the basement. Amanda began to stand up as the 4 she saw in class that day burst the front door. She gasped as she saw all of them look at her as she held her bandaged wound.


	4. When the Darkness Strikes

**Disclaimer: Jainah owns this and blah blah blah you know the rest. Also R&R**

Allie's POV

Allie walked down the basement stairs, keeping a tight grip on the railing. When she reached the bottom she hesitated to let go. When she did, she almost fell over. But she trusted the ground beneath her. Allie stopped when she almost tripped over a pair of legs. She immediately stopped and knelt next to the legs. She put her hand out to feel the leg. It was cold and appeared to be covered in cracks, just like a porcelain doll. She gasped as a huge smile formed on her once placid face. "Julia!" She screamed. The person's leg twitched, but Allie knew she would need help getting her sister upstairs, so she ran back up the basement stairs to get Amanda, but what she felt was abnormal. She quietly opened the door to hear different accents talking at once, one of them being Amanda's mixed German-Italian voice. Allie fully opened the door and she all eyes fell on her, but she didn't notice because she was blind.

Amanda's POV

Amanda walked over to Allie along with her Spanish friend, Antonio. "What is it? Did you find her?" asked Amanda to Allie. "I did... but I need help getting her up here." Allie stated. "Aww... she's so adorable!" Antonio said while clapping his hands dramatically. Allie blushed but kept her face turned to Amanda. "We can help you Allie, don't worry. You've got to stay up here though. Come on Antonio," said Amanda. Amanda picked up her little friend and placed her where she was originally sitting. "Stay here."Amanda said as she fled into the basement with Antonio. Amanda almost fell down the stairs but caught the rail as Antonio turned on a flashlight.


End file.
